Je pense que je t'aime
by fleur de lisse
Summary: La première fois qu'il avait vu Scorpius, il avait un air un peu hautain, comme s'il était le meilleur et que rien ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Certains disaient même que l'air qui l'entourait était glacial et le brun l'avait pensé aussi, au début. Mais l'air n'était pas glacial, simplement tiède. Refroidit par son regard mais réchauffé par son cœur. UA


**C'est simple, hier je me suis dit que j'en avais marre de ne rien réussir a finir e tje VOULAIS poster un truc ! Ça ne fait que sept mois que je n'ai rien posté après tout u_u' Non, non, je n'étais pas morte ! XD J'ai des tas de trucs en cours mais aps un qui veut bien se laisser finir u_u Aloooooors j'ai demandé a la merveilleuse Music67love de me dire un couple, elle a nommé Albus/Scorpius u_u Je lui ai demandé UA ou pas, elle a dit oui. Alors ça a donné ça ! Et je l'ai fini cette nuit alors que je n'arrivait pas à dormir u_u (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, en final je me suis endormi vers 4h30 pour me lever a 6h30 alors que je m'étais couché a 21heures 8D) **

**Bien entendu, je dédis cet OS à ma Am (Music67love, donc u_u) parce qu'elle m'a donné le courage de le faire et de l'écrire, et qu'aussi elle m'a beaucoup inspiré. (Mais oui ma Am, tu auras surement remarqué que vers la fin je me suis inspiré honteusement de ta vie de couple ! xD)**

**Alors voilà, je vous dit bonne lecture et savourer-le car je ne crois pas en finir un autre de sitôt xD **

Un homme de pas plus de vingt-trois ans était assit sur une des balançoires du parc, la faisant doucement bouger. La température était bonne, il y avait un petit vent frisquet comme il les aimait. Son regard était encré sur le sable mais il ne le regardait pas vraiment, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour ça. Ses cheveux brun virevoltait un peu et lui chatouillait le visage mais il ne bougeait pas. En fait, Albus aimait beaucoup cet endroit, surtout quand il était désert comme présentement. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et plus un enfant n'était là pour jouer dans le parc.

C'était paisible et ça lui permettait de penser à beaucoup de chose. Levant une main pour replacer ses lunettes rectangulaire, il leva la tête vers le ciel orangé. Un sourire vint naitre sur ses lèvres. Ça lui rappelait des souvenir, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés sous un couché de soleil. C'était un jour d'hiver où il ne faisait pas trop froid et Scorpius l'avait tiré dans la neige pour s'étendre dessus et regarder le ciel. Ça le faisait rire en y repensant parce que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond serait du genre à admirer le ciel pour voir la nuit arriver.

Il se tenait devant lui avec un air un peu hautain, comme s'il était le meilleur et que rien ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Certains disaient même que l'air qu'il l'entourait était glaciale et le brun l'avait pensé aussi, au début. Mais l'air n'était pas glacial, simplement tiède. Refroidit par son regard mais réchauffé par son cœur. Avec le temps, ils avaient étés emmenés à se connaître tous les deux. Parce qu'ils avaient des cours en commun, des amis identiques, une passion pour le Basket qui les rapprochaient un peu, étant dans la même équipe.

Leurs pères respectifs étaient allés à l'école ensemble également, Albus l'avait apprit un jour. Ils s'étaient détestés même, parce qu'ils étaient trop différent, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'un respect réciproque qui restait entre eux. Albus et Scorpius ne s'étaient jamais réellement détestés mais au départ, ils ne s'aimaient pas non plus pour autant. Puis le respect des pères s'est transmit à celui des fils. Doucement, avec le temps, après plusieurs mois, même plusieurs années. Le processus avait été long mais un jour, ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier. À force de se parler presque tous les jours et de faire des sortit de groupe avec leurs amis, ça avait créé des liens.

Le vrai déclic avait été à leurs quinze ans, quand Rose, la cousine d'Albus, c'était mis à sortir avec Jason, le meilleur ami de Scorpius. En réalité, Rose n'était pas que sa cousine, c'était aussi sa meilleure amie et celle avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Elle c'était mise à le délaisser un peu pour passer le plus clair de son temps avec son petit copain, alors il c'était retrouvé à avoir des soirées avec le blond. Aller au cinéma le vendredi, aller prendre un café après les cours, sortir au restaurant la fin de semaine. Seuls tous les deux. Déjà, cela faisait un moment que le binoclard avait su voir en l'autre garçon beaucoup plus que les regards glacé et l'attitude fière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. En fait, il suffisait de lui parler deux ou trois fois pour voir que ce n'était qu'une apparence qui, de plus, ne voulait pas vraiment donner.

L'homme dans le parc sourit à nouveau à cette avalanche de souvenir. Leur histoire était plutôt banal, rien d'extraordinaire, juste deux garçons qui après trois ans à se côtoyer étaient devenu amis. C'était aussi simple que ça. Au départ du moins. Jusqu'à l'hiver de leur seize ans, quand Scorpius avait emmené l'autre garçon dehors pour se coucher dans la neige. Le brun s'était laissé trainer, plutôt amusé par l'attitude gamine de son ami. Puis, alors qu'il regardait le ciel orangé, le blond s'était penché vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça l'avait surprit. Ça l'avait surprit parce que, pas une seule fois il n'avait eu ce genre de pensée envers Scorpius ni même envers aucun autre garçons et très peu de fille.

Les jours qui avaient suivis étaient normal mais surtout… Ils avaient passé comme si rien ne s'était passé, justement. Albus avait fait passer ça pour une impulsion sans même se poser de question, mais c'était faux. Scorpius Malfoy était gay et la seule personne dans ce monde qui le savait à l'époque n'était nul autre que son meilleur ami. Puis un jour, l'adolescent lui avait dit que ce jour-là, quand il l'avait embrassé, c'était parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il l'avait embrassé à nouveau et le brun s'était laissé faire. Par la suite, ils s'étaient mis ensemble sans s'exposer, seuls leurs amis les plus proches étaient au courant.

Pour Albus c'était pour essayer, parce qu'il aimait bien sa compagnie et que l'embrasser ne le dégoutait pas. Pour Scorpius, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. L'année scolaire s'était terminée et leurs parents avaient étés mis au courant le jour où Albus avait réalisé qu'en fait, ce n'était plus juste un essai mais une réelle envie d'être avec lui. Tout c'était bien passé en fait. Ou presque. Du côté des Potter, les parents avaient étés choqués sur le coup et pas vraiment ravis mais ils l'acceptaient. Pour ce qui était de son grand-frère, il lui avait avoué qu'il les avait vu main dans la main un jour. Puis du côté de sa petite sœur, elle lui répondit la même chose que James.

Pour les Malfoy, ça avait été un peu plus difficile. Sa mère avait pleuré en lui demandant si c'était sa faute, son père était resté muet, mais après quelques jours seulement, tous deux lui dirent qu'ils l'acceptaient comme il était. Même s'ils n'étaient pas pour, ils l'acceptaient et ça lui suffisait. Puisque si Albus ne savait pas s'il était gay ou pas, Scorpius, lui, le savait très bien. Et l'été était passé comme le reste du temps. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps mais quand un allait chez l'autre, les parents les voyaient différemment. C'était étrange au départ mais tout le monde s'y était fait.

Les cours avaient repris et ils s'affichaient plus. Bien entendu, ce fut difficile pour les deux. Plusieurs les toléraient et les acceptaient, la majorité même, mais c'était la minorité qui les rejetaient qui faisaient le plus mal. Surtout ceux qui faisaient partie de leur équipe de basketball. Combien s'étaient-ils exclamés comme quoi des pédés ne pouvaient pas faire partit de l'équipe? Beaucoup trop. Surtout que c'était leurs dernières années. Albus n'avait pas pu le supporter. Il n'avait pas tenu le coup. C'était triste mais pas surprenant d'après des amis de Scorpius. Rose l'avait traité d'idiot et d'imbécile. Il n'était pas gay.

C'était vrai, il avait beau regarder tous les garçons qui passaient devant lui, aucun d'eux ne l'attirait vraiment. C'était juste Scorpius avec son air faussement pompeux, ses sourires sincères, ses gamineries et ses jérémiades. C'était Scorpius avec ses tirs d'enfer, ses discours sûr de lui et ses batailles de boule de neige. Pas les autres garçons, juste lui. Mais la pression était trop forte sur ses frêles épaules pour supporter tout ça. Pourtant, Scorpius, lui, devrait le supporter toute sa vie…

Le brun ne s'était pas remit avec lui pour autant. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et si on laissait Albus tranquille, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'autre adolescent. Alors un soir, le binoclard était allé frapper à sa porte et c'était Draco Malfoy qui lui avait répondu. Ni un, ni deux, l'homme lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Visiblement, il était au courant. Il avait frappé à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un Scorpius énervé décide de lui répondre. Tout ce que voulait le brun, c'était de ne pas le laisser seul face au monde, surtout que c'était en partit sa faute. Dans les jours qui avaient suivit, ils étaient à nouveau amis mais c'était une amitié fragile et ébranlé par beaucoup de chose. Parce qu'Albus Potter venait de réellement réaliser un truc.

Peu importe les difficultés qu'ils auraient à traverser, il voulait être avec Scorpius. Pas seulement en tant qu'ami mais en tant que petit ami à nouveau. Noël était arrivé et Albus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête parce que cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il y pensait. Le blond ne l'avait pas cru au départ et ne lui avait pas fait confiance. L'accepter dans sa vie en tant qu'amis était une chose, mais le reprendre de cette façon, c'en était une autre. L'adolescent en avait trop souffert, même s'il l'avait caché du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, ça avait fait mal. Cela avait prit très longtemps avant qu'Albus lui prouve qu'il était sincère.

Déjà, les insultes sur eux deux étaient revenus à les voir à nouveau trainer ensemble mais Albus les balayait toutes comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas, ce qui était bien entendu faux. Il persistait à faire des avances à son ami pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'abandonnait pas. Et surtout, il s'était totalement ridiculisé à la saint-valentin en allant lui porter lui-même une douzaine de roses lors de son cours de math tout en lui chantant une chanson d'amour. La professeure lui avait donné la permission, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres. C'était un Scorpius mort de honte qui lui avait dit que c'était bon, il lui donnerait à nouveau une chance.

Albus, toujours sur sa balançoire, prit de plus grands élans pour avoir l'impression de voler dans le ciel. Que de souvenir… C'était vraiment très étrange parce qu'après cette-fois là, il y avait eu un nombre d'élève très élevés qui s'étaient mis à les défendre envers et contre tous. Ceci avait d'ailleurs aidé à solidifier leur relation. Bien entendu, tout n'allait pas toujours bien et il y avait des haut et des bas, mais ils en avaient déjà en tant qu'amis alors ils en avaient encore plus en tant que couple. La fin de l'année était arrivée sans une autre rupture et avec leur diplôme aussi. Tout deux avaient réussit. Un autre été en tant que couple était arrivé mais cette fois-là, ce fut un peu différent.

Les Malfoy ne l'avait pas accueillit de la même façon et autant ça l'avait rendu mal à l'aise, autant ça lui avait fait plaisir. Plaisir pour Scorpius. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment confiance en lui parce qu'ils avaient tout deux peur qu'il blesse à nouveau leur fils. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient fini par accepter l'homosexualité de leur fils presque totalement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci c'était beaucoup amusé de la situation, se sentant encore rancunier envers son petit copain. Seulement, quand l'été prit fin, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Ils allèrent dans des collèges différents même s'ils n'étaient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils se voyaient moins, ils avaient des activités différentes qui les retenaient le soir, des tas de devoir pour la fin de semaine, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent.

Bien entendu, ils s'appelaient régulièrement et s'organisait pour se voir au moins deux fois durant le mois, mais c'était compliqué. Le père d'Albus lui disait qu'ainsi, ils étaient encore plus heureux de se voir et ce n'était pas faux mais parfois, à cause de ça, ils avaient des disputes. Comme dans tous les couples parait-il. Ce fut laborieux cette année-là mais ils passèrent tous les deux à travers, heureux de voir l'été arriver enfin. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup cet été là, comme si l'année difficile qu'ils avaient passés n'avait servit qu'à les rapprocher encore plus. Puis une autre année, similaire à celle d'avant, commença. Cette fois, ce fut de trop. Cette fois, ce fut Scorpius qui mit fin à leur idylle. Pas parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui mais que, pour le moment, c'était trop compliqué d'être en couple.

Et cette fois, ce fut le brun qui eu mal, même si en vérité il s'y attendait un peu et il était d'accord qu'ils étaient trop déborder pour former un couple épanoui. Mais cette fois, ils restèrent en contact du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, comme quand ils étaient ensembles mais avec moins d'exigence et d'attente. Puis sans les baisers et les caresses. Un autre été arriva, et puis un autre. Ils eurent vingt ans. Ce fut l'été de trop, celui qui leur donnait l'illusion qu'en fait, tout irait bien s'ils redevenaient à nouveau un couple. C'est ce qu'ils firent, parce qu'après tout, ils étaient comme un morceau de métal face à un aimant. Cet à dire, attiré irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre.

Les amis qui leurs restaient, ceux qu'ils connaissaient depuis le début de leur relation, se moquait beaucoup d'eux. Ils se mettaient ensemble, se séparaient, se remettait ensemble, se séparait encore, puis se remettaient ensembles… C'était une roue sans fin, qu'ils disaient. Puis quand on y pensait, ce n'était pas faux… Albus était la première relation de Scorpius et le brun, pour sa part, n'était sortit qu'avec une seule fille avant lui. Cela faisait quand même plus de quatre ans la première fois qu'ils étaient sortit ensembles. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne pouvaient réellement laisser partir l'autre pour de bon.

Mais comme toujours les études commençaient à se faire très longues et très encombrante surtout. Le même problème était survenu et aucun des deux n'arrivait à jongler avec leur temps libre. Puis un jour, ce fut Astoria, la mère de Scorpius, qui proposa une solution saugrenue que les autres parents eurent un peu de mal à encaisser. Surtout Draco pour dire vrai. Ils avaient vingt ans maintenant, ils étaient assez vieux désormais. Assez vieux pour se trouver un appartement en commun. Au départ, cette idée leur parut étrange à tous les deux, parce qu'en même temps, ils avaient bien prouvé que leur couple n'était pas solide plus qu'il le fallait. Alors le mettre ensemble?

C'est ce qu'ils firent, grandement encouragés par Rose et Jason qui trouvaient que c'était une excellente idée. Et ce fut en effet une excellente idée. Même s'ils n'avaient quand même pas beaucoup de temps, ils se voyaient tous les jours et faisaient leurs devoirs côte à côte, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils avaient bien vite prit leurs petites routines et tous deux s'étaient très vite habitués à cette nouvelle vie, nouvelle façon de faire. Puis, après à peine un peu plus de trois ans d'études intensives, ils réussirent à gérer leur temps pour ne plus être aussi débordé qu'avant. Ils étaient tous les deux des bordélique qui ne savaient rien organisé, même si pour Scorpius, à première vu on n'aurait pas pu dire.

Le temps passa ainsi, banalement, sans rien qui venait réellement bouleverser leur monde. Ils finirent par avoir leur diplôme et rentrèrent sur le marché du travail. Malgré ce fait, leurs parents respectifs refusèrent qu'ils payent eux même leur appartement, car bien sûr leurs parents payaient tout. Tout était normal, et comme dans tous les couples normaux, ils avaient des différents de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.

Albus se leva finalement pour s'allonger dans le sable, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que ses cheveux en seraient remplis par la suite. Quand ils avaient de grosses disputes et qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il venait ici, dans ce parc juste à côté de leur appartement. Enfin, grosse dispute… Ce n'était pas grand-chose en fait. Lily venait d'emménager dans l'appartement de James parce que ça les arrangeait tous les deux, et elle avait souhaité invité Scorpius et Albus à manger. Ils avaient acceptés mais le blond avait finalement annulé parce qu'il avait un imprévue pour le travail ce jour-là. Alors que c'était un samedi.

Ça arrivait souvent mais ça l'exaspérait toujours autant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais… Ce genre de dispute lui prenait beaucoup la tête mais elles s'arrangeaient toujours rapidement. Il fallait juste que ça passe… Parce que sinon, tout allait vraiment très bien dans leur couple, Albus était heureux de sa vie. Bien entendu, à quinze ans il se voyait vivre avec une femme et non avec un homme mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Aujourd'hui, les commentaires désobligeant qu'on lui faisait lui passaient dessus sans réellement l'atteindre, il avait passé par-dessus ce stade. Alors oui, il était heureux. Mais parfois…

Parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Scorpius l'aimait vraiment. C'était lui au départ qui l'avait embrassé pourtant, lui qui semblait amoureux et pas l'inverse. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'Albus oui, et plusieurs fois. L'autre homme n'était pas très démonstratif et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Autant il avait une partit de lui qui était mignonne et enfantine, autant il en avait une qui était renfermé et protectrice. Protectrice avec lui-même. Scorpius Malfoy se protégeait des autres et était très méfiant, alors il ne s'ouvrait que très rarement, de peur d'être blessé. Le temps que ça avait prit avant qu'il refasse confiance à Albus la première fois le prouvait bien.

Celui-ci tourna la tête en entendant des bruit de pas vers sa gauche, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit un grand blond le regarder avec culpabilité. Voilà, il se sentait coupable…

-Albus, je suis désolé… Ne part pas comme ça à chaque fois, c'est perturbant.

-Ça me calme sortir… Et ça me permet de prendre l'air pour ne pas faire éclater une énorme dispute pour un rien, c'est tout.

Le blond s'approcha de lui avant de s'agenouiller à ses côté et se pencher au dessus de lui, question d'avoir leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Ses cheveux pâles un peu longs lui chatouillaient les joues mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop hypnotisé par les yeux gris tournant sur le bleu de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son regard perçant et intense… Avec le temps, c'était sans doute devenu une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Même si ça le faisait souvent flancher…

-Tes cheveux vont être recouvert de sable tu sais?

-Probablement.

-J'ai annulé pour mon travail. Tu as raison, c'est la fin de semaine et j'avais déjà donné mon accord pour la soirée, c'est plus important. Ils se passeront de moi pour cette fois.

Surprit au possible, Albus se redressa et regarda l'autre, qu'il avait presque fait tomber à la renverse soit-dit en passant, avec de grands yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Scorpius poussa un rire. Et Scorpius, lui, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez son copain, c'était cette mine étonnée qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait des efforts pour préserver leur couple. Et ça lui faisait du bien car, dans ces moments-là, il se disait que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'auras pas de problème à ton boulot?

-Pas du tout, ils comprennent que je ne peux pas toujours être disponible et ils ont déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas te promettre de me libérer toutes les fins de semaines, mais je te promets cependant de ne plus annuler ce genre de chose.

-C'est pour moi que tu fais ça?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je t'aime, c'est normal non?

Choc. Albus se laissa retomber dans le sable, encore plus éberlué qu'avant. Il était en état de choc. Il avait beau aller chercher dans ses souvenirs une fois où il lui avait dit ces mots… Quand lui le lui disait, l'autre souriait ou l'embrassait, mais en fait, non, il ne l'avait jamais clairement dit. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'il venait de le dire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça ne faisait pas sept ans de la première fois qu'ils étaient sortit ensemble et trois ans qu'ils avaient une relation stable. En fait, comme s'il le lui disait tous les jours depuis tout ce temps. Eh bien non.

Le pire, c'était que Scorpius semblait surprit de sa réaction, comme s'il cherchait se qu'il avait fait de mal. Tellement qu'Albus le vit commencer à s'énerver, sans doute car il se disait que même quand il ne faisait rien, c'était toujours mal. Dans d'autre circonstance, le binoclard aurait rit.

-Hein? Finit-il par dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Justement, c'est ce que j'allais te demander. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

-Euh… Et? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, franchement, tu n'as plus seize ans Potter. S'il fallait que tu réagisses comme ça à toutes les fois que je te le dis…

-Toutes les fois?! Scorpius… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne te rends même pas compte que c'est la toute première fois en sept ans que tu me le dit?

-Hein? Non pas du tout, je te le dis tout le temps ! … Non?

-Non. Première fois.

-Bah je le pense constamment alors, c'est pareil.

-Mais pas du tout ! Je ne lis pas dans les pensées aux dernières nouvelles ! Pas que j'en doutais mais… Quoi que, en fait si, parfois j'en doutais. Bon je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aimes pour le savoir mais…

-Albus, tais toi. Tu t'embrouilles.

Avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, le plus doux qu'il avait en réserve, Scorpius se pencha vers l'homme et l'embrassa. Au fond, Albus était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Peu importe le nombre de dispute qu'ils pouvaient avoir, peu importe les embuches qu'ils avaient traversés et peu importe les doutes qui s'incrustaient, Albus était heureux. Il était heureux parce que Scorpius pensait tellement souvent qu'il l'aimait qu'il pensait lui avoir déjà dit. Et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

**Fin**

**Bon… Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas u_u La fin est devenu niaise sans que je ne le demande, je plaide coupable u_u C'est écrit étrangement, typiquement moi comme je disais avec Am ! XD C'est particulier non? Enfin, donner votre avis, je le prendrai en considération !**


End file.
